


Five Months

by sweetmusings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Porn With Plot, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 14:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20818580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetmusings/pseuds/sweetmusings
Summary: Hermione finishes things with Ron. As time passes, she wonders if she will ever find the person who's meant for her. Maybe, she will get more than she ever dreamed of... Fest piece for The Restricted Section's Multi and Triads Kinktober 2019 fest.





	Five Months

**Author's Note:**

> I had great fun writing this piece, it was new, exciting territory for me! A massive thank you to PotionChemist for taking on my piece to beta, you are a legend! x

April 2004

Hermione sighed as she sipped at her espresso, wondering how things had come to this.  
Her favoured blanket wrapped was wrapped loosely around her, just how she liked it. There hadn’t been much she’d been finding joy in recently; not since her relationship had fallen apart in a terse exchange of words. There had also been the yelling, the slamming of doors and eventually - the shouting. It was a good thing that Hermione had the idea to cast multiple _Muffliato_ charms that night - she suspected Ron wouldn’t have been too bothered if anyone overheard them, but she certainly had been. Whether they had been in the middle of an argument or not.

She leaned forward to set her cup down and fought the urge to slam it onto the coaster. At the last minute, she placed the cup down gently. The soft clink of ceramic meeting glass startled her out of her thoughts, but it didn’t take her long to get lost in them again.

Their break-up had happened a couple of weeks ago now… they’d been sat on the sofa talking about innocent things when it had veered onto the subject of work. Hermione had criticised Ron over something — she didn’t remember what — and then shit hit the fan.

_‘Don’t you think you could’ve… used a little more tact dealing with things? Maybe the investigation might’ve taken a different course if you’d been a bit more, well, careful? Maybe the lady you were dealing with wouldn’t have turned hostile then and-’ _

_‘Jeez, ‘Mione, why the fuck do you always feel the need to criticise me?!’ he erupted, his ears tinged pink and his eyes blazing._

Oh.

_‘Criticise you? I never did! I was just saying that you—’ _

_‘Yeah, yeah, sure you were. You always say things like this, you think you aren’t criticising me but you do! It annoys me that you don’t realise it, but it’s the truth, and I am fucking fed up with it! Seriously-’ he gestured wildly, getting up to pace._

_Hermione sighed and the sound permeated the silence for what felt like ages.  
‘Are you kidding me right now?’ _

Hermione’s eyebrows furrowed. Maybe she should’ve waited to bring that suggestion up, but still. He had acted like a prat. And he’d overreacted. Just like he would back in Hogwarts.

He’d always been fiery and quick to react, probably too quick. Too jealous, moody and hot-headed. Always seemed to think a round of sex would patch everything up. Perhaps that’s why we didn’t work out no matter how many times we’d make up…

At some point during her inner monologuing, she’d grabbed her coffee cup again and realised she was holding it too tightly.

‘For crying out loud, Hermione…’ She shook her head at herself and the thoughts she was entertaining, and loosened her grip. Just a little. But it was enough. Leaning forward again, she reached for her TV remote and felt an aura of calm sweep over her. Maybe there would be something watchable tonight.

‘There has to be something good on here today, surely…’ Hermione muttered, browsing the channels available. The time ticked by silently, illuminated on the corner of her reasonably-sized TV screen. Eventually, mumbling a satisfied ‘perfect’, she sat back in her comfortable nest on the sofa.

When she was feeling miserable, Hermione could often cheer herself up with a feel-good film. She felt _Fifty First Dates_ was a decent option. She thought there could have been better, but still, it would do.

Even if it were just for an hour or so, she was determined to put this whole awful mess behind her and enjoy some time alone.

As the film progressed, Hermione had to admit it was quite funny. Feeling the want for something stronger to drink, she rolled her eyes. She was now too comfortable to move. Jeez. She summoned a bottle of wine and a glass. She still had an espresso to finish, so she set the wine and glass on the table with a soft flourish of her wand and a gentle thump.

_Henry pretended to get electrocuted whilst jump-starting his car, and after a moment he looked over at Lucy and laughed. ‘Haha, I can't believe you fell for that!’ _

_Lucy’s face had crumpled up, and she looked at Henry. ‘Well...my grandfather died while trying to jump-start a car…’_

_The awkward silence lasted only a moment. ‘Oh...I’m so sorry. I was just joking around.’ Henry said, solemnly._

_Lucy continued to shake her head and then lowered her hands to her sides. ‘I can’t believe you fell for THAT!’ They both laughed._

Hermione initially thought the film wouldn’t be that good, but she soon found herself smiling and laughing at all the funny moments and more. Brushing the tears away from her eyes, she smiled. It was good to lose herself in a romance-comedy, she decided.

She briefly thought of how Ron would never go to the cinemas with her — he wasn’t one for Muggle things — and she wanted to curse him for it. Besides, what kind of man didn’t want to try new things, anyway?

The residual anger she felt had started to cloud her thoughts again. Typical things, she supposed. Why had she been with him for so long? Why didn’t she see the signs that indicated things weren’t working? Why didn’t he want to entertain her, like she did him? She always went to his Quidditch matches; always went out with him. They’d been happy, mostly. But he never seemed to have the time to do anything she wanted. And… intimacy had been lacking between them. She thought that things had been good but, in hindsight, they really hadn’t been.

As the ending credits rolled on the TV screen, she started to pace.

To think that she had once thought she was being unreasonable by feeling that way about him…  
Hermione gritted her teeth. ‘That bastard, how dare he say the things he said?’

He’d even thrown comments at her about how she’d been in bed! Always the adventurous one, she’d suggested some new positions to try out one night and he’d sighed at her.

_‘Do we have to, though? C’mon, ‘Mione… I thought that what we had now was good enough! You always liked the ones we do!’ he gestured to the room and to himself and Hermione. ‘Seriously, Ronald?’ she resorted to rolling her eyes as she felt the exasperation build. _

_Oh, and she’d never forget the time he embarrassed her when she squirted. Why was it such a bad thing anyway? Some women squirted and some women didn’t and that was that, Hermione reasoned. Besides, she’d heard about how some men loved it when their girlfriend — or whoever — squirted. Hermione hadn’t expected Ron to be so cutting about it, but alas. She’d tried to explain it to Ron but he’d just shrugged her off with an off-handed ‘I really don’t want one of your textbook explanations, ‘Mione…’ and had fallen asleep not long after._

_Yeah, perhaps we really weren’t ever going to last in the long run,_ Hermione reasoned, looking back.

Later that evening, Hermione came across a pair of familiar boxers in one of the draws; he’d obviously forgotten them in the aftermath of being told to get out. She frowned and then had an idea. Putting everything that reminded her of him into a small cardboard box, she walked to her fireplace. The fire was still burning; warded and safe, but she needed a little more…something.

‘Tch. _Incendio,_’ she muttered.

‘Well, things were good at times, I suppose. But all good things come to an end eventually...I’m not really sure who it was who said that? Oops.’ A choked noise somewhere between a laugh and a sob escaped her and she briefly watched the flames as they continued to rise.

One by one, she spelled each item into the fireplace. Some time passed before she made any progress, so she resorted to glaring hatefully at the box. ‘Damn, this box has more in it than I thought it did…’ As she reached out to the box, she paused; she shook her head and decided to let her arms drop.

‘Fuck this…’ She knew if her mother were here with her right now she would have probably reprimanded her for swearing, but that was not the case and Hermione wasn’t really fussed about throwing the odd curse-word around. She settled on grabbing everything by hand. In the items went. She wasn’t one for this sort of thing normally, but she had to admit that this was, in fact, very satisfying. Even if it was a bit out there for her. Hermione smiled wryly.

Casting a _tempus_ charm, she noticed that half an hour had passed. Blinking in surprise at the time, as a lacy red underwear set cracked and burned into nothing, she looked up at the ceiling.

She looked at the box in front of her. ‘I suppose I should burn this, as well,’ she said aloud. As she picked it up, her eyes flickered down; suddenly they widened and pooled with tears.  
She’d missed something, a photograph of her and Ron. It almost seemed to mock her.

It had been taken a few years ago at one of the war anniversary events. She remembered the night as though it had taken place yesterday. She’d worn a lovely raspberry cocktail dress paired with a simple pair of black heels whilst he’d worn a black suit with a tie matching her dress. It had been a sombre affair, but for the sake of the photo, they’d both given the camera a smile. It had been done as an unspoken agreement between them, to get the journalists and photographers to shut up and get off of their backs, if anything.

Lost in old memories, she continued to observe it, a magical photo in nature and in creation. She snorted. Not that she would classify the red haired man in it as magical, not now.

She shook her head. There’d been some good memories, but the bad had ultimately outweighed them. Pinching the photograph in the top right corner, she steeled herself.  
And then it was in the flames, sinking, crackling, a charred mess of ash. Just like the remainders of their relationship. Six years’ worth of memories were gone. Hermione thought she might sleep better tonight.

‘Fuck you, Ronald Billius Weasley. I’m done moping around, I’m off to bigger and better things…’

Rewarding herself for some work well done, she grabbed her half-drunk glass of rose, and felt herself smile properly for the first time since before the break-up.

May 2004

Harry surveyed the scene before him; the sky was bright and the park he was in was alive with happy couples, families and people walking their dogs.

It was the middle of the day and he’d found himself with some free time, a rare thing nowadays. Especially given how hectic his job had become recently, having been given supervisory privileges within the Auror department. His thoughts flickered between his professional and his personal life, from Ginny to how his staff had been today. His life felt so simple yet so complicated and some days, he felt as though something was off, as though something was missing.

Fisting his hand in his right pocket, he pulled out the crumpled up letter which resided there.

_Harry, I’m so sorry I haven’t owled you for so long. I needed time to think. Time to myself._

Harry sighed. ‘I am the one who should be sorry for not checking up on you,’ he muttered.

_Ron and I recently ended things. He didn’t take it well, but I believe it was for the best. We’d simply been coexisting, living in the same flat. Day in, day out. We’d both go to work, we’d come back. We’d say hello, but things felt...off. Something niggled at me, I wasn’t sure what. Things just hadn’t been right for some time, and I can’t believe it took so long for me to see it. _

There were so many creases. He could see occasional smears; she obviously hadn’t felt like re-writing her letter.

_I felt like I gave so much for him, to him, and each day would pass by and I’d start to feel less and less appreciated. I’m not sure why I’m going into so much detail but I need to get these thoughts out. I’d go to the Quidditch matches he talks so much about. I’d go and meet up with his friends with him, I’d do whatever with him, just to be with him and feel like things were still going well… but honestly… It was all a lie, Harry. I would hide behind it all to avoid the fact that things were going badly. I’d mention new exhibits local galleries were showing, I’d tell him about new hot drinks available at that café down the road, about…_

The remainder of that sentence was illegible with what Harry could only assume were more of her tears.

Why? If he’d been Ron, he’d do anything she wanted; he’d go to the ends of the world for her. His friend was a selfish and greedy idiot who hadn’t realised what a great woman he’d had.

_Well. Never mind. But, he’d show no interest in anything I wanted to do. I realised then that things would never change between us, that he’d never be willing to entertain things when it came to what I’d like to do in our relationship. Do you know? He and I hadn’t even...had sex for months. I’m not sure what he might have told you but…. This is my side of how our relationship went downhill. I feel much better for getting all of that written._

_I have a free weekend coming up. I was wondering if maybe we could see each other for an hour or so? I know you’re busy, just owl me and let me know if you can’t make it. I miss you._

_Mia._

He had a lot to think about. The words in Hermione’s letter had struck a chord in him and forced him to examine some things within his relationship with Ginny.

But, first off, he had to reply to that letter. He’d do that later, once he got back to work. He was the supervisor; he doubted any of the higher-ups would have an issue with a non-ministry owl coming to and from the building.

_Hermione, first off, I’m really happy you’ve written me. _

_I never believed a word Ron said anyway — he’s still the same immature person he was in Hogwarts, he’s just… older now. Did you know he threw a fit with me and the manager of the Auror department because we both didn’t feel he was ready to be promoted yet? But honestly. Could you imagine him as an officer or supervisor, though? He only has himself to blame for not putting as much work as he needed to in…_

_All in all, he’s just an idiot. Don’t worry, I hexed him later on for how he carried on. Wandlessly, of course. So he couldn’t pin it on me. I should put it in a Pensieve for you to watch, you’d probably find it funny. To answer your question about meeting up, I’d really, really like that, Mia._

_How does Saturday at noon sound?_

_Love, Harry._

A smile found itself on Harry’s face as his owl Hope flew off into the distance.

It was now late evening, and Harry was seated on the sofa he and Ginny shared. His feet were planted firmly on the wooden floor, whilst Ginny had her feet up reading a new column on Quidditch in The Prophet.

‘Ginny, love. I think we need to talk.’ Harry met her eyes resolutely, feeling guilt flicker in his chest as he did so. He still loved her. But things had changed, it was that simple.

‘Sure, Harry. Is something wrong? Did anything happen at work?’ She pressed gently, her eyes peering into his. It always unnerved him how she seemed to look into him so easily.

‘I…’ Harry suddenly felt his throat tighten, but he knew he had to press on with what he’d started. ‘You see, Ginny, I don’t feel that… this, I.. that we, are working out anymore.’ he gestured to the pair of them and then the room they were seated in. He hoped that didn’t seem like an afterthought.

His statement was met with silence, but strangely the atmosphere didn’t feel heavy or clogged with negativity. The silence continued to stretch on and on, so Harry started to open his mouth to break it.

‘You know, Harry, that’s...yeah. That’s okay. I too…’ Ginny’s hands were gripping her knees, her copy of The Prophet placed to her left. Harry could see her hands looked taut, but her face didn’t scream of impending anger or tears to him. He supposed he could allow himself to feel relieved, somewhat?

She took a breath as she was clearly deep in thought.

‘Harry. If I said… I’ve also felt this way for awhile, what would you say to me?’

Harry let out a breath, feeling more relief flooding him. ‘I would say that… That takes some of the awkwardness away from this. At least things between us won’t end up going the same way as they did for Hermione and Ron.’

‘My brother has always been a moron. He never deserved her. Hermione shouldn’t have stopped coming to Sunday dinners, you know. Mum’s been fuming about it, chewing Ron out for the last few Sundays. Did you ever tell her that?’

‘Ginny, I—’

‘It’s okay, you know. I’m honestly okay with this.’ Ginny said. She looked as though a weight had been lifted off her shoulders and honestly, he had no idea how he’d missed that weight. Perhaps that was due to the longer work shifts he’d pulled recently. They’d really done a number on him.

‘Are you sure?’ he asked.

‘Harry?’

‘Yes?’

‘Shut it.’ She poked him in the side playfully and he chuckled.

‘Ginny?’

‘Yes?’ she asked, laughter evident in her eyes. Plus there were still no tears. Harry felt relieved; he hadn’t wanted to hurt her. They’d been through so much together.

‘Thank you,’ he said, his voice muffled as she hugged him tight. ‘I will miss this, though. You know… us, the hugs, the movie nights, the sex, us, oh yeah, I already mentioned us… Well, it has been nice, you know.’

She smirked. ‘And speaking of nice, you do have a rather nice....’

‘Ginny!’ They both laughed, and Harry realised that it had been some time since they’d both laughed together like that. He couldn’t help but hug her tight.

Pulling away, he ran a hand through his messy hair. ‘I am sorry, though…’

‘If you say sorry again I’ll use that Bat-Bogey Hex on you, Potter,’ Ginny teased, grinning.

Suddenly, Harry knew they’d remain good, close friends, and that one more thing was alright in the world.

September 2004

It had been a few months and life had gone by peacefully for Hermione. Her shifts had been rather laid back, and today had been no different. As she and Harry searched for a quiet area of the Ministry’s canteen to sit in, she realised she felt lighter than she had in recent weeks. Perhaps things were looking up, she mused.

The general chatter of the canteen was a quiet hazy noise around them, a gentle curtain.  
Hermione had been lost in her thoughts again, essentially uninterrupted, as she and Harry walked on.

‘Hermione, over here looks good, don’t you think?’ His voice was right by her ear now and it had her stomach feeling as though it were full of butterflies; any remaining thoughts had turned into a jumbled mess and she decided she was simply thinking too much, anyway.

She smiled, glancing at him. ‘Sure, looks good to me.’  
Harry grinned back and gave her a thumbs up. Hermione laughed and she could’ve sworn that her heart felt a little lighter too.

As they sat down next to each other, Hermione was about to say something to Harry, but she noticed that his attention was caught by a strikingly familiar blonde-haired man walking by, obviously in search of somewhere quiet to sit himself.

_He’d certainly grown into his looks,_ she observed.

Suddenly, Harry shifted and raised his hand and Hermione couldn’t resist the smile that lit up her face. Raised hands always took Hermione back to their classes at Hogwarts and would always hold a special place in her heart.

She was about to say something to the man, but closed her mouth when she saw him focus on Malfoy.

‘Oh. Hey, Malfoy! Hey, Malfoy!’ Harry had called out, and Hermione saw the man glance over, surprise on his face.

Hermione waved awkwardly whilst the blonde seemed to focus on her and then, at Harry. She wondered if she’d imagined him staring at her, but then shook her head. She doubted it, deciding to focus on the exchange between him and Harry instead.

She was wondering what to say when Draco interjected with a softly spoken ‘I can hear you, you know,’ and came over to their table. Harry motioned at Hermione, himself and their untouched food. ‘Want to join us? Hermione and I were just discussing the finer points of how we’d like to hex Ron for carrying on like he has…’ Hermione’s eyebrows raised as she glanced over at Harry again, then to Draco and back again.

Draco’s eyebrows rose at Harry’s comment about Weasley. ‘Oh? Do go on…’ And in the blink of an eye he had slid into a chair opposite them, his trademark smirk still in place.

Hermione snorted at that; some things never seemed to change no matter how they aged. Despite that, she found she didn’t mind in the least, it was a welcome feeling of familiarity in her life at the moment.

Attempts at getting over Ron in the time immediately following the break up hadn’t worked out. Hermione would frequent wizarding and Muggle bars alike, but she knew she wasn’t quite ready for anything new, whether it was a one night stand or a couple of dates that could lead to something more. She figured someone would come along when the timing was right, so she was content to wait.

She focused on the blonde whilst fiddling with the hem of her blouse, hoping her slight nerves at sharing her breaktime with someone other than Harry were going unnoticed.

‘So, Ma…Draco, how have things been? I heard your recent case went well?’ Hermione asked with soft curiosity.

His eyebrows rose for a fraction of a second. If Draco was surprised at Hermione’s use of his first name, he hid it well and carried on smoothly. It had been years since the death of Voldemort but Draco’s ingrained habit of using a mask was seemingly unbreakable. Although he had loosened up some. Hermione had seen it sometimes when she bumped into him in the corridors and it was admittedly a nice thing, she thought. Scratch that, it was definitely a nice thing.

She smiled at him, her eyes still alight with interest.

Draco was surprised that she was genuinely curious about his career but then he felt like smacking himself. Silly, ridiculous, ludicrous! Of course she would be curious, it was in her nature. She’d been the know-it-all back in Hogwarts and was the brightest witch of their age.

After some deliberation on what to do with his life, Draco had decided he wanted to become a lawyer. First, he’d begged McGonagall to allow him back for his eighth year and, fortunately, she’d relented. The war had taught him pride was probably one of the least important things to concern himself with. Having passed all of his NEWTs with high grades, he’d had them professionally forged into the Muggle equivalent and applied to some Muggle colleges.

From there, he’d gone on to study law at university. He had worked his way up with determination, putting in a lot of hard work and, although he would never admit it to anyone, some tears.

Graduation had come and gone and eventually, thanks to his grades, he had landed some basic jobs within the Ministry and worked his way up the ladder through them, one by one. With all of the evidence and his Muggle degree stacked in his favour, the wizarding world couldn’t fault him anymore.

In turn, the Ministry couldn’t deny that he was the perfect fit for them and allowed him to become a wizarding lawyer. He’d excelled and made quite a name for himself, not to mention a remarkable list of clientele. All in all, he was happy. Happy and content. Years ago, Draco would have laughed if someone had said he’d feel that way, but now, it was honestly wonderful.

Some days, though, Draco felt lonely, and he knew exactly what he was missing from his life. A highly stimulating job like his was fulfilling, but he wished he had someone in his bed every night. He wanted someone to be close to, to share his highs and his lows with. Someone to love. Coming out of his thoughts, he realised Hermione was looking at him with expectancy and some curiosity.

Shit. Blinking, he took a sip of his juice and smiled at Hermione.

‘Er… Yes, thank you, I’ve succeeded in putting some nasty folk away recently. It’s a tough job and initially there were so many laws and legislations to memorise, but I’ve been doing well, I think. It feels good to be in this field instead of the road I found myself going down as a young adult.’ Hermione and Harry both agreed; they could see he looked freer. It showed in both his body language and his face, and it was wonderful to see.

Eventually, the topic changed and Hermione opened the packaging of her baguette. She loved delicacies prepared in the wizarding world, but sometimes she found nothing could beat food from the Muggle world.

Before Hermione knew it, it was approaching the end of the lunch break and she was surprised to find that spending time with Draco had been pleasant. As he walked off to go back to his department, Hermione looked at Harry. ‘He really has changed, hasn’t he,’ she stated softly.

Harry paused, and then nodded almost to himself, ‘I’ll say, he’s become a great man and to be in such a respected field, I’ve nothing bad to say about the bloke.’

The weeks carried on in a similar fashion and the trio began to spend more time together on their breaks. Harry and Draco’s friendship had started to cement as they grew to understand each other’s playful barbs; the duo complemented each other rather well. Being honest, Hermione wondered how Harry had put up with Ron for so long, seeing Harry’s friendship blossom with the blonde. Meanwhile, Hermione had warmed up to Draco herself and had come to like the man. She’d come to feel something more for Harry and wasn’t yet sure how to press onward with this realisation. The more she paid the matter headspace, the more time Draco spent in her thoughts too. Initially, this scared her, but in time it started to feel increasingly right, as her mind was filled with various scenarios involving the three of them.

One example was during one of their many lunch breaks spent together.

Hermione nibbled at her baguette and found it surprisingly difficult to keep her eyes off Draco as he and Harry talked about some Quidditch matches that had taken place over the past few weeks. There was something about Draco, Hermione thought, and she suspected it wasn’t just intrigue… Merlin.

Was it… attraction?

She studied Draco’s face discreetly; he’d let his hair grow some, but not to the point where he resembled his late father. His hair was shaved in a fade at the back, the sides nice and trim, but the top and fringe fell to the right side of his face. It ended at his jaw, framing his face and his eyes very nicely. Hermione had to give it to him — he scrubbed up well. Very well. His black blazer was still buttoned, but his crisp white button-down shirt was slightly undone; there was no tie to be seen currently. However, he had probably taken it off due to the warming charms in the building.Winter was steadily approaching, and the Ministry could get stiflingly hot.

‘-to Granger. Granger, hello?’ Draco prodded.

There was still no reply.

Harry nudged Draco’s shoulder. ‘It’s okay, Draco, she gets like this sometimes.’ Harry grinned and leaned closer to the man in a conspiratorial manner. ‘There is one way you could grab her attention, though. Judging by how she’s been around us, I can guarantee she won’t mind…’

Harry and Draco shared an amused look, and Draco nodded.

‘Okay, Potter.’

Draco leaned in a little until he was within reaching distance of Hermione. Harry gave him the thumbs up from next to her, and Draco continued. She did have a very pretty face, he thought. She’d certainly matured in her later years, too. Taking a breath and trying to avoid looking down at her cleavage, he glanced up again, focusing on her face. He reached out and grabbed one of Hermione’s lovely curls.

‘Earth to Hermione,’ he murmured, his voice low and husky. Draco couldn’t help but run his fingers through her hair — and oh how soft it was, rather like silk — and let it fall back into place.

Suddenly, Hermione jumped, snapped out of her musings. Blushing as she realised she’d must have been caught staring, she went silent for a moment.

‘I.. Is everything okay? I was lost in thought. Sorry, Draco.’ She ran a finger or two through her wavy curls and looked at him, wishing she were anywhere but there.

Draco pulled back a little, trying to adopt a less interested expression. Judging by the look on the witch’s face, he assumed he’d succeeded somewhat. He still had it, he thought.

Watching the past few minutes play out as they did, Harry fought the urge to grin at the antics.

Meanwhile, Draco couldn’t help but follow up with a bit of playful flirting. ‘It’s fine, Hermione. I know I’m quite attractive. I can’t blame you for looking.’

Hermione’s mouth opened and closed comically, while Harry laughed and put an arm around her shoulders. ‘Relax, Mia. It’s okay.’

She felt herself calm at his words and she looked at Draco again. He was still smirking at her and it sent a thrill down her spine, her heart still beating unusually fast.

Looking at her watch, Hermione realised there were still fifteen minutes of their break left.

Meanwhile, Harry had gotten lost in his own thoughts. He was startled at how nice the three of them sitting together had felt. Not to mention, Draco getting Hermione’s attention in the way he’d suggested had struck something within him. He’d had a hunch and wanted to see where things went.

If he was honest with himself, he was surprised by Hermione’s rather obvious attraction to Draco; it was sweet and rather cute how Hermione thought she was being discreet. But he could see it plain as day, and had a feeling that Draco could, too. He was aroused by the encounter and had to adjust his clothing to avoid any potential mishaps.

He was interrupted from his thoughts by the sound of Hermione’s chair moving as she stood up.

Hermione took a breath and looked at Draco and Harry.

‘I just remembered, there’s something I need to go and do, but before I go, I was wondering... Harry and I are going to a really nice cafe that opened up recently, Draco. It’s a few blocks away from here and they make the nicest drinks, it’s like a… mixology... café? It’s owned by a wizard, but he’s studied Muggle beverages and he’s always experimenting with making new drinks and…’

At Harry’s amused glance and Draco’s interested one, she blushed as she realised she was rambling. ‘Erm… Anyway, what I was going to ask is, we’re going on Saturday and would-you-like-to-come-along-with-us?’

Draco grinned. ‘I’m sorry, Hermione, I didn’t quite catch that, could you repeat that?’

She mock glared at Draco and huffed good naturedly. ‘I was asking… if you… would like to come with us on Saturday, Draco? We’re planning on going around one and then browsing some shops...’

Her eyes narrowed slightly as she saw Draco and Harry look at each other — they both looked rather pleased about something, and she could only imagine what it was.

Draco looked back at her and Hermione felt a jolt course through her; it felt like she was laid bare to him.

‘Sure… I have nothing to do that day anyway. And besides… this place sounds most interesting… Hermione. Potter, I’ll see both you then, then.’

Hermione smiled and replied, ‘Great!’

She waved at Draco, and then gave Harry a hug and whispered a ‘we have to talk later’ into his ear before she left the canteen. Trying not to make a hasty exit, she realised she still felt like butterflies had settled in her stomach.

Finding the nearest ladies’ toilet, she rushed into a cubicle and locked the door. Standing with her back flush against it, her thoughts raced hundreds of miles a minute. Eventually, she lowered the toilet seat lid and sat down, running her hands through her hair. She felt flustered. She felt… like a giddy schoolgirl. She felt that things had now changed. Shit. She didn’t just like Harry Potter anymore. She also liked Draco Malfoy, and she couldn’t see herself being able to choose between the pair.

Casting a Muffliato charm on herself and the cubicle, she let her thoughts wander.

What would it be like? If the three of them were… involved? Would they both do things to her together? Would one of them play with her while the other watched? Would they just be involved with her, or would they play with each other, too? How would it all work? She pictured a hot messy tangle of limbs and... All of the possibilities had Hermione’s head spinning and she felt a curious sort of heat near her pussy. Biting her lip, she unbuttoned her blouse down to her chest.  
Was she really going to entertain these thoughts?

Her left hand went to her breasts whilst her right hand went down her knickers until she felt her clit. Ah. She supposed she was going to, then.

_She was lying on the rumpled sheets and Draco was on top of her, running his hands through her hair. The sheets underneath her felt like the smoothest of silks and her body ached with desire. Draco’s lips kissed her jaw and he blew softly into her ear. Peppering gentle kisses from her jaw to her collarbone and back up to her lips, he smiled down at her. Merlin. She was seeing the true Draco Malfoy. And he was incredibly suave and sexy._

_‘You’re so pretty, Mia… I can do this, right? I can...fuck you, right? Hmm?’_

_Hermione continued to gaze up at Draco. She knew she was done for the moment his mercury-coloured eyes met hers that day in the Ministry. She bit her lip. Hermione knew what she wanted to say, she just needed to open her mouth and…_

_There was the faint sound of the door opening and then being locked. Next, there were footsteps, someone drawing closer and closer to the bed she was sharing with Draco. Hermione felt the bed shift, and then her eyes met Harry’s, who’d laid down to her right and nibbled at her earlobe, whilst Draco’s hands had started unfastening Hermione’s blouse._

_Hermione felt arousal unfurling in her stomach, traveling downwards and settling somewhere in her pussy. She shifted a little, struggling to find relief. If only Draco would let her grind herself against him, against any part of him! But he was relentless and kept his lower half just far enough away to prevent that._

_She whined in protest, and the two men laughed, having guessed her predicament._

_‘Answer him, Mia. Tell him what you’d like him to do to you…’ Harry’s voice commanded, low and hot in her ear. Draco’s hands were still unbuttoning her blouse, whilst Harry’s free hand was gently circling her clit through the outside of her underwear. She shuddered._

_‘I… I want you both to take me.’_

_Draco and Harry both looked at each other, worryingly identical smirks plastered on their faces._

_‘Is that right? That’s what you want, hmm? Both of us to… fill you up? With our cocks? You naughty, naughty girl, you…’_

_Draco’s voice interjected, ‘How do you want us? Would you like my cock up your arse, Harry’s up your wet cunt? Or do you want one of us in your mouth, whilst one of us fucks…? We have all night, so we don’t need to rush… We can explore every scenario…’_

_Harry hummed contentedly, as his hand lazily slipped inside Hermione’s knickers and started lazily rubbing her clit. ‘It’s true, you know. There’s three of us, and so many hours…’ _

_Hermione shuddered as her orgasm was in sight. Frantically rubbing her clit with her right hand, she fucked her pussy with her fingers, she wasn’t about to let this fantasy of hers die out before she came._

_‘Go on, Mia. Suck Draco’s cock like a good girl,’ Harry groaned as his cock sunk into her cunt, she was all kinds of perfect. Meanwhile, all Hermione could think was that Ginny had been right, he was hung like a Hippogriff._

_Draco’s hand fisted in Hermione’s hair whilst he smacked her lips with his cock, smearing pre-cum on them. Hermione’s tongue darted out to taste it, and she felt another wave of arousal crash in her pussy as Draco took advantage of her open mouth. _

_‘Fuck, Hermione. Hey, Harry. She has a wonderful mouth, you know. Feels so good around my dick.’ Hermione moaned around Draco's cock, making sure to keep her gag reflex suppressed._

_‘Oh, that doesn’t surprise me. She’s always had a perfect little fuckable mouth. I used to wank in the boy’s dorms some nights thinking about using it, you know. Anyway. Her pussy is so fucking good… Draco, we get to swap afterwards, right?’ Hermione felt embarrassed yet incredibly aroused as the two men using her referred to her like she was little more than a toy, and she loved it. Their thrusts increased in rhythm and Hermione was overwhelmed by the feeling of her pussy spasming in pleasure around Harry’s cock. And then she squirted, the fluids soaking the bed and... fuck._

_‘Shit...Draco, our witch just squirted. That’s so fucking hot…’_

_‘It sure is, Potter. We have a wonderful witch on our hands.’ A few thrusts later and Draco came in Hermione’s mouth, panting heavily._

_‘You’re such a good girl, Hermione. You’d better swallow my cum, too. Harry wants to try your mouth out next…’_

_Hermione blushed and nodded, savouring the taste of Draco’s cum as she swallowed._

_‘Our witch, our girl. You’re such a good girl, Mia.’ Harry stroked her hair as Draco’s hands roved over her back, down to her arse and finally, he put put three digits in her pussy. These men were going to be the death of her…_

Hermione bit her lip so hard she drew blood as she came harder than she normally would. She groaned. ‘Draco… Harry…’

Casting a _scourgify_ charm on the bathroom floor where she had squirted, Hermione fastened her blouse and blazer, making sure to cast a couple of anti-crease and cleaning charms on herself. Conjuring a mirror, she looked at her face.

Her cheeks were rosy and her bottom lip had a bead of blood rolling down it. Oops.

‘Best cast a healing charm on my lip. Wouldn’t want anyone to be suspicious…’ Hermione muttered, smiling as she saw the cut close up, and with it, no trace of what she’d just done.

As she walked back to her desk with five minutes of her break to spare, her mind kept going around in circles. Oh, now she was really in trouble.

Back at the canteen table, Draco and Harry were both lost in thought. There was nothing to be said, just a soft, companionable silence.

‘Potter, how is Hermione getting on? I know she and Weasel broke up a few months ago. Is she still single?’

Harry nearly choked on his drink. Coughing, he looked up at Draco and saw the man opposite him was entirely serious in his question.

‘I… She is still single, yeah. But I… You like her?’ He prodded.

‘Yeah, there’s something about her.’

‘I get that, there’s definitely always been something about Hermione.’

Draco’s eyes narrowed. ‘You also like her?’

‘Of course I do! I had to stand by as her best friend for years whilst their relationship fell apart. He was never good for her and honestly? I think she settled for him because it was what the Weasleys seemed to expect. I’m glad she’s rid of him, even if things didn’t end well.” Harry paused for a moment. “Well, they really did not end in a good manner, but that’s not my place to go into. I’m just glad she’s gotten over him. It took her a few weeks to really start moving on. It took longer for Hermione to find herself, but she seems better now.’

Draco nodded seriously, taking everything in that Potter just confided in him. He hadn’t thought he’d ever come to like Harry, but he felt a sense of closeness. He could see himself becoming really good friends with the bloke, if he was honest. So, Potter liked Hermione too. Well, that was quite the situation.

‘Malfoy—’ he started.

‘Draco,’ the blonde countered.

‘What?’

‘Draco. Just call me Draco. I think we’re past surnames, don’t you?’

Harry grinned. ‘Okay, alright. Draco. Call me Harry, then.’

Draco nodded and offered his hand, smirking at him. Harry knew this was the right thing to do, and that was just how things felt when they shook hands.

‘Can we go for some drinks tonight after work? There are some things I want to talk to you about, but the walls have ears here,’ Harry asked.

Nodding, Draco agreed. ‘Sure, we can. I finish early tonight, when does your shift end?’

‘I get out at six.’

‘Perfect, I can wait in the lobby for you then. I’ve been working on some structure and direction for some cases and I’ve been stuck here late, but things aren’t as hectic so I can get out a bit earlier. Six works for me.’

Looking at his watch, Draco noted the time and nodded at Harry. ‘I have to get going now. There’s a hearing taking place in an hour and I have to go collect my papers and prep, but I’ll see you at six!’

‘Sure, Draco. See you then!’ He waved at the blonde, who grinned at him as he turned to walk out of the canteen.

When Harry knew he was definitely alone, he sighed quietly and reached for his orange juice. Sipping slowly at it, his thoughts strayed to Hermione and Draco. Pictures of the three of them together raced through his mind, and he felt a smile tug at his lips. He hoped the idea of a triad or simply sharing Hermione wouldn’t be too shocking to either of them. Judging by Hermione’s behaviour from earlier, and Draco’s flirting, to his own feelings for the brunette which had resurfaced, he had a feeling that they may be open to it. He just had to hope he was doing the right thing by talking to Draco first.

Saturday came around far too quickly for Hermione’s liking, but there she was at eleven in the morning, various outfits still strewn across her bed.

‘Fuck. Why is it so hard? It’s just an outfit, Merlin.’

Hermione peered at her reflection; she still had a rather nice figure, and clad in a matching navy underwear set, she definitely felt good about herself. Lingerie was the stuff of magic across the Muggle and wizarding worlds, Hermione reasoned. She also knew that the right set could render anyone speechless. She grinned momentarily as she browsed through more of her outfits; she knew she’d find the one eventually.

She settled on a pair of dark blue wash jeans which hugged her nicely whilst still being comfortable, and a baby pink jumper. Perfect. Next, she examined her footwear collection. Thankfully, she didn’t have a large selection of shoes. Grabbing her ankle-height black boots with a slight fold-over-top, she put them on. Normally, they were her go-to pair and complemented many of her outfits. This just happened to be a new outfit choice which also worked out well.

After a lot of internal debating and examining her make-up options, Hermione chose to apply something minimal; the nude look was always a winner in her opinion. Looking at her face in the mirror, she decided that it still was. Brushing her mane one last time and opting to leave it loose, she looked at the clock and realised half an hour had passed.

Hermione sprayed some perfume on and left, preferring to walk there since she had plenty of time rather than Apparate.

When she arrived, she was surprised to see Harry and Draco already waiting for her. She couldn’t believe she'd been beaten by the duo; she’d arrived twenty minutes early after all. Having stashed a book in her bag, she’d planned to read some whilst she waited. After all, she’d expected to be the first one there, but she conceded there was really nothing wrong with being uber punctual. Or with being bested by others who felt the same as she did. She understood it well, if she was honest.

‘Harry, Draco!’ She smiled as she walked up to them and gave them both a hug.

Harry, who was used to her hugs, simply smiled, briefly rubbing his hand against her nape and back before she pulled away. Draco, on the other hand, seemed to have reverted back to an adolescent mentally, his thoughts drifting back to their little moment in the Ministry canteen. All he could think while hugging her outside of the cafe was that Granger certainly had grown up, and that her arse looked rather good in the pair of jeans she had chosen to wear. He then wondered if it had been an intentional choice, and he grinned.

Some time later, the trio was sitting comfortably in a booth at the corner of the cafe, having tried out various concoctions of sweet, caffeine-infused beverages. Hermione’s favourite had been the latte with enchanted foam on top which danced about haphazardly.

Draco was staring at his charmed-green hot chocolate which occasionally spat out silver-coloured marshmallows, whilst Harry was browsing the bespoke menu, wondering what to order next. His contemplation of the menu was interrupted as Hermione opened her mouth to speak.

‘So I’m going to be frank...I have a feeling you two know what I might be about to say.’

Harry’s eyebrows rose a fraction and he set the menu down onto the table, whilst Draco leaned forward to listen more closely, his interest evident.

Hermione gathered her thoughts as she twiddled her hands, staring at her latte. ‘Harry, since we started speaking more frequently again, I’ve come to realise I feel something more for you, more than just friends. There’s definitely something there, and Draco… Since we started getting to know each other now we’ve grown up, I’ve noticed I feel an attraction to you, and I can’t see myself wanting to choose between you both either,’ she finished, her hands gripping her knees nervously.

Harry was silent for some time. Hermione was worried she’d overstepped when suddenly she was startled by Draco, who was smiling. ‘Harry, you called it, you owe me five galleons.’

‘That I do…’ Harry fumbled in his pocket and passed them over to Draco who winked at the pair.

‘Hermione, we have admitted to each other recently that we both like you too, and we’d love to date you. You might have to put up with us both vying for your affection, we might quarrel about silly things like the latest Quidditch matches or who the best seeker is, or which of us dislikes Weasley the most, but …’ Draco trailed off as he scratched a spot behind his ear for a moment.

Hermione was now blushing as she absorbed everything he’d said to her.

Harry finally had a moment to interject and took the opportunity eagerly. ‘What Draco’s saying in a bit of a roundabout way—’

‘Potter, really?’ Draco raised one eyebrow at Harry, who couldn’t help but grin.

Hermione laughed at the pair’s antics and Harry’s expression turned serious.

‘—Is that we both like you. We won’t ever make you feel down, we won’t make you feel unwanted and we won’t make you feel you can’t be yourself, that you can’t do what you like—’

‘Yeah, exactly that.’ Draco said gruffly.

Now it was Hermione’s turn to be quiet.

‘So it wasn’t just me, then? It really wasn’t just me?’ she asked, almost as if talking to herself rather than to someone else. A few seconds passed and suddenly she grinned; her whole face lit up and her eyes seemed to shine.

Draco and Harry knew they’d played their cards right, and knew they’d made the right choice.

Hermione couldn’t help but mutter to herself, ‘This feels like a dream,’ and pinched her leg. Nope, she was most definitely awake. Draco caught what she said however and laughed, a deep belly laugh which startled Hermione out of her musings and caught Harry’s attention.

‘Should we get going? There’s still a lot of time to browse shops today, and I hear there might be a new bookshop opening in Diagon Alley, if you’re up for—’

‘That sounds like a wonderful idea!’ Hermione exclaimed happily.

Harry briefly hugged Draco and whispered a soft ‘Nice one, Draco’ into the man’s ear.

‘So with that sorted, let’s go, shall we?’ Harry smiled at the pair as he stood up.

Hermione went to pay her part of the bill but was stopped by Harry, who’d also waved Draco’s wallet away. ‘It’s my treat for today,’ he countered as they left the shop.

As they walked out of the cafe, Hermione stopped for a moment. ‘Harry… Draco… I meant to ask you two… what exactly did you bet on?’

Draco was about to say something when Harry got in first. ‘Oh. Well, it wasn’t that big a bet really… Just on whether we had imagined your blatant attraction to us at the Ministry that day. We had drinks together afterward and couldn’t resist entertaining such an interesting bet…’

Draco laughed, thinking talk about a blatant answer, Potter.

‘Honestly!’ Hermione laughed and smacked both Draco and Harry’s shoulders playfully as they walked over to one of the bookshops.

As the day progressed and gave way to night, Hermione started to get somewhat tired, although she was doing her best not to show it, Draco noticed and motioned for them to stop.

‘So, it’s gotten rather late and… well, I’m not very good at this stuff so I’m just going to come out with it. Would you both like to come over to my house tonight?’ he asked, a touch of nerves tinging his words. He realised he was actually blushing and cursed internally. Malfoys didn’t blush.

Harry flushed at the implications of Draco’s words whilst Hermione felt arousal coiling within her.

The pair could individually say they’d never been so excited at the thought of being alone with each other - but with things having played out like they had…

Harry could honestly say that whilst he felt a clear attraction to Hermione, he was starting to feel something for the blonde as well and it filled him with butterflies.

‘I, erm, sure, that’d be great, if you don’t mind, Draco.’

‘Don’t be silly, why would I pass up the opportunity to have two very attractive people in my house? Maybe even in my bed… rumour has it they like me, too.’ He grinned lazily and Harry swore he felt his stomach do gentle flip-flops.

Hermione realised she was staring. ‘You know, you can be a very smooth talker when you want to be…’

As the trio walked to a secluded alleyway, Harry whispered to Draco, ‘I didn’t realise you were attracted to me, too… we didn’t talk about that, Draco.’

Draco smirked at the man. ‘Is someone a little nervous? Don’t worry, you have nothing to be nervous about. There’s little I haven’t experienced, Harry. How about...we just see how things go?’

Harry nodded at the blonde.

‘This looks like a good spot to Apparate, guys. Will you be okay Apparating the two of us by side-along, Draco?’ Hermione asked softly.

‘Of course I will, princess. Come here. You too, Harry...’

They each took one of Draco’s hands, and nodded at each other.

‘We’re ready.’ Hermione said, whilst Harry nodded, eyes still locked on Draco’s.

And with that, they were gone in a near-silent pop.

The time passed both slowly and quickly. It was currently way past a healthy time to go to bed but the trio honestly didn’t care. If they each had to pick a word to describe the night they’d shared together, they would have all likely chosen amazing. It had been more than they’d thought it would be. Several orgasms later, Hermione was exhausted, eventually having succumbed to sleep. Harry was still awake and had opted to take a shower. Draco, however, was left feeling like he’d finally come home after a long absence.

_Initially it had felt strange sharing something so intimate with two men simultaneously, but as the night had gone on, Hermione felt a sense of rightness settle. Harry had decided to sit this round out, choosing to sit at the back of the bed they shared, and watch Draco take her. It was, Hermione decided, arousing. Her cunt spasmed around Draco’s cock as she came, moaning loudly. As she felt Draco cum inside her, she froze upon realising that she’d squirted. ‘Oh no…’ she groaned, covering her face with her hands. Draco paused and looked at her closely as he gently pulled out, concern etched onto his face. ‘Is everything alright, ‘Mia?’ he asked softly. To Hermione’s horror, tears sprang to her eyes. ‘I,’ she hiccuped, ‘I squirted…’ Harry came over to the pair, realising something was wrong. ‘Mia?’ he gently prompted, running a hand softly through her hair in the hopes it would comfort her._

_‘I...you’ll laugh. Or something.’ she sighed._

_‘Why would we do that? We love you very much, and would never laugh at you,’ Harry said, nuzzling her neck softly and pulling away to look at Hermione’s now uncovered face._

_Hermione looked up at the ceiling and back down to the concerned faces of the men she’d come to feel so much for. ‘Back when I was with Ron… He’d always get annoyed at me, if I… squirted. He never found it sexy and always berated me for it. I know realistically… it’s normal. But he left me feeling it’s wrong. That I shouldn’t do it. Which is silly I know because—’ she shook her head, tears still falling down her face._

_‘Hermione, please listen to us for a bit, okay?’ Draco asked gently, as he pulled her into an embrace. Harry hugged her from the side, and then they settled against the plush headboard. ‘We won’t claim to try and understand what went through that moron’s head,’ Hermione laughed weakly, ‘but what we will say is that we both find you squirting sexy as hell. It shows us that you love what we're doing to you, what we're sharing together, and there’s no need to be ashamed of it, alright?’ Draco murmured, kissing her forehead._

_As Draco pulled away, Harry proceeded to run a hand through Hermione’s hair and cupped her face with his hands. ‘No matter how long it takes for you to get over what he said to you back then, we’ll both be here for you, ‘Mia,’ he smiled and nuzzled her nose with his._

_Hermione wiped her eyes with the back of her hands and smiled at the pair, who gently pushed her down onto the bedsheets and tickled her playfully until she was left giggling, feeling far better than she had moments before._

Draco sighed contentedly and looked down at Hermione, who was still sleeping, her head resting on his lap. The night they’d shared had been equal parts raw, primal, sexual and also loving. He certainly wasn’t surprised that Hermione was sleeping after the activities they’d engaged in. Admittedly, he was surprised Harry was still awake, though.

But he supposed that was a moot point, given he was still up himself. He smirked lazily. The moonlight that came through the window and caught her hair, leaving it shining brilliantly. He couldn’t help but run his hands through it. For a moment, Hermione moved in her sleep and Draco panicked, worrying that he had woken her up. However, he could still hear her soft breathing.

_Phew._ He relaxed.

The bedroom door clicked open and Draco paused in stroking at Hermione’s hair. Harry walked back in, clad in just boxers and with slightly less messy hair; there were still some tufts rebelling. Draco had to hold back a laugh as he nodded at the man.

Sitting down next to Draco, Harry didn’t say anything for a while. The pair just basked in the moonlight and relaxed in the friendly silence that followed.

Harry wrapped an arm around Draco and gently pulled the man toward him. Draco was surprised for a second before he felt his body relax into the one-armed hug. He felt safe in Harry’s arms, and when the three of them were together he felt like he was home.

Harry smiled and nuzzled Draco’s nose with his. Pulling away, he grinned at the blonde who was now blushing slightly. ‘I told you things would be okay, right?’

‘That you did, Potter, that you did…’ He smiled up at Harry.

‘How did we get so lucky, Harry?’ Draco whispered, glancing down again at the sleeping witch.

‘I wish I knew, I wish I knew.’ Harry replied, a smile playing about his face as he caressed Hermione’s back.

They fell asleep right where they’d been sitting, their heads lolling against the headboard, arms wrapped around each other’s shoulders.

Hermione shifted in her sleep and felt herself wake up. Seeing the moonlight flitter in through the window, her eyes widened. She’d been asleep for quite a while, it seemed. Deciding to pay it no mind, she turned around to look at where her men were and her heart melted.

_I am truly the luckiest witch._


End file.
